Unexpected But Hoped For
by Isabel Juno
Summary: Rated T for saftey, Wilson... HouseCuddy ... SEQUEL TO BLUE ROSES.... House does something Cuddy didn't expect but that she wanted.


**authors notes/disclaimers/spoilers/etc. - i don't think there are any spoilers... This is a SEQUEL! the first story is called Blue Roses and i highly recomend reading it before reading this. I only own this little bit of Huddy hopefullness, not House M.D.**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Unexpected But Hoped For

Sequel to Blue Roses

By Isabel Juno

Greg pondered his newest gambit as he watched his newest patient being cut open. Wilson popped his head in the door.

"Well?" House glanced at Wilson. James was still confused. "Well?" House repeated. Wilson walked over to House and shook his head.

"I'm telling you, you've finally lost your mind." House shrugged.

"Well, between the vicodin and Lisa, we knew it was bound to happen eventually." House was smirking. Wilson sighed.

"I still can't believe you two are together." House rolled his eyes.

"Jealous much?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. Wilson shook his head.

"I just thought that it would never happen and now look at you two. It's almost disgusting." House knew that Wilson did not enjoy walking in on private moments. Wilson also had a bad habit of walking in during those intimate moments. He smirked some more.

"We had to train you to knock somehow." Wilson shuddered and House snickered. Wilson had made the mistake of walking into House's apartment without knocking and had been met with the sight of House and Cuddy on House's couch. Wilson still couldn't look at that couch. House turned back to his patient.

"So?" House asked. Wilson jumped. He'd been lost in his attempt to repress the memories of walking in on his best friend and his boss at rather awkward moments.

"So what? I'm still trying to get over the emotional scarring." House rolled his eyes.

"How many younger siblings do you have?" House asked. Wilson knew where this was going.

"I plead the fifth."

"You've never once walked in on your parents?" House asked curiously. Wilson sighed and nodded. "Eww!" House exclaimed in a highly juvenile manner. "Perve!"

"Didn't you ever walk in on your parents?" Wilson irritably.

"Nope." Wilson's jaw dropped. "I learned to avoid the loud noises. I had better things to do than deal with my parents." Wilson glared at House. "See ya."

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked.

"Well you don't seem to be willing to answer my question." House said owlishly.

"Yes, it arrived. Not sure what it is."

"What's the thing you expect me never to do?" Wilson shrugged in response. "Well you'll find out tomorrow. Maybe." House limped out before Wilson could inquire further. House hurried home to get ready. Man, Lisa wasn't gonna believe this. He thought about that further. None of them were gonna believe this.

By the time Lisa got home, Greg was ready and had been for about an hour. He'd asked Lisa to leave work early. She only knew it was a Christmas surprise. She and Greg had been together for just over ten months and she was getting used to his random surprises. On Halloween, he'd almost given her and Cameron heart-attacks. He'd jumped out of nowhere wearing a bed sheet. Wilson made a joke about House not needing to dress up as a ghost to scare people. Greg had gotten depressed; he was supposed to be a rogue white blood cell attacking them. She'd almost died from laughter.

The second she was in the door, she saw Greg asleep on the couch that Wilson still wouldn't go near. His mouth was slightly open and he looked deceivingly innocent. She had a picture of him asleep and she absolutely loved that picture. He looked so cute and semi-harmless. She went to change out of the days outfit and found that Greg had laid an outfit out for her. There was a note on top of it. _Humor me please. _She shook her head. She liked the outfit and Greg had actually dressed up. It was so rare to see him in a tie. She grinned suddenly and grabbed her camera. Whether he liked it or not, and he probably wouldn't, she was going to have proof he'd dressed up. She snapped the picture quickly and darted out of the room giggling as the flash woke him up.

"What the hell?" Came sleepily from the living room. Lisa stifled her giggle and slipped into the navy blue dress that had been set out. She was just finishing putting on her favorite necklace, the one Greg had given her for valentines day ten months earlier, a gold one with the rose pendent with a sapphire set in where the bulb of the rose was, when Greg came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"That wasn't nice, your little trick with the camera." She snickered. He rolled his eyes and kissed her neck again.

"What? Did you have me get dressed up just so you could undress me?" She asked him, pushing him in the chest playfully. He gave her a coy smile.

"Well, the idea had crossed my mind, but no. I made dinner reservations."

"What's the occasion?" Greg shrugged.

"Just felt like it." She didn't believe him but she was willing to let it slide.

"We'll pretend I believe that." She said with a light laugh. He smiled. He loved it when she laughed like that.

They ended up in a quiet little restaurant in the corner next to the window. She loved the view. She had a feeling that Greg had not-so-nicely demanded this table. Everything went normally through dinner even though Greg appeared nervous.

He'd disposed of the tie as soon as they got home. He really did hate ties. She giggled and he raised an eyebrow at her. She backed away as Greg gave a low growl and went after her. He caught her around the waist and kissed her neck. She laughed. She loved in when he kissed her neck, the stubble tickled.

They ended up lounging on the couch. She was lying on top of him, carefully avoiding putting weight on his bad leg. She heard his heartbeat start to race and she lifted her head to look at him. He was holding a small black velvet box with a little red bow on top of it. Her breath caught.

"Marry me?" Greg asked softly. She put her hand over her mouth as tears rushed to her eyes. Greg looked even more nervous. She found she couldn't talk. She just nodded. A bright smile burst across Greg's face. She kissed him. Greg seemed unable to believe his good fortune.

"Damn." He said softly.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"I can't curse karma anymore." He said looking slightly annoyed. She just laughed and he smiled. He opened the box and pulled out the gorgeous white gold engagement ring. It had a square cut diamond with a rose shaped sapphire engraved into each side. She gasped. He grinned.

"So you like the ring?" He asked. She responded by kissing him again.

**The rest of the night is X-rated so we'll just ignore that.**

The next morning at work, House practically skipped along the halls and Wilson shuddered and began repressing the couch memories again. He had a suspicion that the couch had something to do with why House was so cheerful. He'd closed his eyes when he'd began attempting to repress his thoughts. He felt somebody poke his shoulder. He opened one eye. House was looking at him curiously.

"Wilson, I've got a question for you." Wilson closed his eye and began steeling himself for whatever was coming.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you be my best man?" Wilson's eyes shot open, going saucer huge.

"WHAT?"

"Seems like a fairly simple question to me." House began enunciating each word slowly and clearly "Will… you…. Be... my… best… man?" Wilson seemed to be struggling to process.

"You're… you're getting married?"

"No, I'm just asking for the hell of it." He said sarcastically, "Of course I'm getting married. Why do you think I asked what the thing you thought I'd be least likely to do would be?" Wilson stared for a minute.

"That's what you were talking about? I didn't have a clue what you were talking about."

"Wow. Well, what's your answer?" House was impatient.

"Umm…. Sure?" Wilson stammered. House did something rather unexpected. He hugged Wilson. "You're scaring me." Wilson informed House. House laughed and let Wilson go. Wilson watched House limp off cheerfully. He began wondering in earnest if House had lost his mind. He wandered off to find Cuddy.

She was sitting chatting with a stunned looked Cameron just outside of Cuddy's office. Wilson noticed Cuddy sporting a diamond engagement ring.

"So it's true then!" He exclaimed. Cuddy and Cameron looked at him.

"Hmm?" Cuddy asked. Wilson pointed at the ring.

"I thought he was just messing with me. He actually asked you. Wow. Congratulations." Cuddy seemed to cotton on and laughed nodding. Cameron still looked stunned, she slipped off to find Chase. Wilson heard Foreman's voice yell "WHAT!?" Cuddy sighed.

"He's telling everybody isn't he?"

"I think so." Wilson murmured.

"Well, that saves us from having to announce it publicly. Greg's doing a good job of it." She was smiling and shaking her head at her fiancée's actions.

"I've never seen him like this." Wilson said slowly. Over the past ten months House had been getting more cheerful and more cooperative. This, however, was complete, insane, unbridled joy. House rounded the corner and his grin widened.

"What? You didn't believe me Wilson?" He asked with mock hurt. Wilson just gave a laugh and shook his head. He decided that this was a most welcome change in House and who was he to argue with it? Then House stole up and kissed Cuddy in the middle of the hall and Wilson walked off, sensing that this was going to end up being one of those scarring moments he needed to repress. He left the two newly engaged lovers kissing in the middle of the hall.

House had been in a constant high of joy since the previous night. He was in love. He looked into Lisa's eyes and knew that she felt the same. That was enough to keep him happy forever.

* * *

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
